


The Teacher's Pet

by mynameisnoneya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Blow Jobs, Consenting Adults, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Sansa Stark wants to be Mr. Lannister's teacher's pet.  Thankfully, Jaime Lannister has no trouble complying with Sansa's little fantasy.





	The Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [sansalannistark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansalannistark/gifts).



> This story was written for Janina and sansalannistark, my two mentors in the Jaimsa realm. Merry Christmas, ladies! I hope you enjoy my first completed Jaime x Sansa fic!
> 
> And just in case the tags make it clear as mud, Sansa is a consenting adult in this fanfic. She and Jaime are in an established relationship, and they are role playing with each other. The dub-con tag is included because of their make-believe teacher/student fantasy. 
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

“You’re late,” Mr. Lannister huffed at the gorgeous young redhead, looking up at her over his reading classes as she entered the classroom where he sat reclined in his office chair.  Slamming his black leather notebook shut, he tossed it haphazardly onto his meticulously organized desk as he lifted his jade green eyes toward the door.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Lannister,” Sansa Stark said as she hurriedly darted into the room.  “Miss Tarth stopped me in the hall on the way here to ask me about volleyball practice tomorrow.”  Actually, that wasn’t a lie.  Brienne had stopped Sansa on her way out of the music room to ask Sansa if she could manage the first twenty minutes of coaching the girls on her own since Brienne had a dentist appointment during last period and would be late getting back to campus.  Sansa, of course, agreed.  She loved coaching the volleyball team.

Sighing heavily, the middle-aged high school teacher tutted his tongue behind his teeth while shaking his head in displeasure.  “Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Excuses, excuses…really, Sansa, you know that I don’t like excuses.”

“Uh…yeah.  Sorry, Mr. Lannister,” Sansa tittered, feeling the anticipation already starting to build in her gut at the thought that she and Jaime were really going to do this.  Biting her plump pink lip as she lowered her eyes to her feet, she willed herself to stay in character.

“Shut the door, Sansa,” Mr. Lannister instructed, waving his hand in the air to make her hurry along, “Go on.”

Nodding her head in reply, Sansa quickly turned around, quietly shutting the wooden door to Mr. Lannister’s classroom.  She swallowed hard when she faced him.  Jaime Lannister was painfully gorgeous, no question about it.  He was tall and thin, yet still noticeably defined like he worked out to keep in shape.  His eyes reminded her of emeralds at times by the way they glimmered in the fluorescent lighting of his classroom, his bright white teeth like shiny pearls.  With his shaggy, collar-length locks artfully arranged into a tousled-yet-styled look, he looked more like a model than a school teacher.  Speaking of his golden mane, Mr. Lannister kept his sandy blonde hair longer than all the other high school teachers here at King’s Landing Academy.  Although it was easy to miss, he was starting to show signs of gray at the temples, a few flecks here and yon, which only added to the older man’s mystique.

“You wanted to speak to me?” Sansa began, her blue eyes darting around the classroom as she tried to decide whether she should sit down in one of the student desks or remain standing at attention.  Really, in the grand scheme of things this afternoon, it didn’t matter.  Either way, she’d be on her knees for her lover soon enough.

“Yes, I did,” Mr. Lannister replied firmly, rising to his feet and walking around his wooden desk.  Still Sansa stood frozen her place, her azure eyes intently watching his every move.  “Do you have any idea why I asked you to see me after school today?”

“No, sir,” Sansa answered, shaking her head furiously, knowing full-well that he knew that she knew.  This was all part of the game.  He was so good at this.  How he could maintain his role with such ease floored her at times.  All she wanted to do right now was pounce on him.

When he finally seated himself on the corner of his desk, Mr. Lannister reached into the breast pocket of his dark blue button down.  “This.  This is why.”  Out from the hidden depths of the silky-smooth fabric, he unearthed a carefully folded piece of notebook paper.  Turning it over and over in his right hand while studying Sansa closely, he glanced down at the flowery, definitely girly handwriting on the front before lifting his eyes to meet hers.  “Do you know what this is, Sansa?”

“It’s a note?” Sansa questioned in return, playing it as coolly as possible.  Of course, she knew that she was the one who had left the note for him during lunch, but she wanted to continue their little role play as long as possible.  This was one of her longest-running fantasies involving Jaime, and she would be damned if she gave up so easily.

“And do you know how I came into possession of this note?” Mr. Lannister continued.

“Should I?” Sansa challenged boldly, feeling the excitement of what lay ahead racing through her.

The corners of Mr. Lannister’s lips quirked into a devious grin.  “Somebody left this little piece of paper tucked inside my European History teacher’s manual today.  I’m extraordinarily curious as to whom the author might be.”

“I…I haven’t…I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir” Sansa sputtered fakely, lowering her eyes to her feet yet again, trying to keep as straight a face as possible while being questioned by the handsome history teacher.

“I think you do,” Mr. Lannister replied, wagging the note at her, his voice deeper than normal.  Sansa’s eyes darted up from staring at her shoes, chancing a glance at the man sitting less than a foot from her.  From her vantage point, she could see the gold and caramel highlights in his hair.  He smelled of sandalwood and spice and something distinctly masculine.  God, Jaime really was gorgeous.

Clearing her throat, Sansa was desperate to touch him.  She could barely stand herself as her heart started thudding violently in her chest.  “I’m sorry, Mr. Lannister, but I don’t know who put that note on your desk,” she lied, feeling her breath hitch in her throat when Mr. Lannister, who had decided to stretch out his long, lanky legs as he sat perched on his desk, bumped her foot with his own.

“Still sticking with that story, hmm?” Mr. Lannister inquired cheekily.

Sansa felt a flush fire across her typically pale cheeks.  Even though this wasn’t the first time that she had played this dangerous, sexually-charged game of cat and mouse with Mr. Lannister on school grounds, the thrill of the chase and the pleasure of being caught thrummed through her veins as if this were the first time they had done this.

“You know what, I think I’ll read an excerpt to see if I can jog your memory,” Mr. Lannister dared, tilting his head to the side as he studied Sansa as if she were under a microscope.

Sansa’s eyes widened in anticipation.  Mr. Lannister whipped the piece of folded paper open, peering down at it through his reading glasses, glancing one final time at Sansa before lowering his eyes to begin reading from the words scrawled in purple sparkly ink on the page.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” Mr. Lannister narrated, annunciating his words like a Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts graduate giving the Crispin’s Day speech from Henry V.  “Please, Mr. Lannister; let me show you how much I adore you.”

Hearing Mr. Lannister’s velvety voice wrapping around those words caused Sansa’s milky white skin to blaze immediately.  She could feel the heat creeping across her cheeks, darting down her neck, all the way down to her chest.  And when he looked up at her over his reading glasses, wetting his lips while studying her response, Sansa felt the dampness in her panties.

“This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Lannister,” she all but whispered, her breath hitching in her throat yet again as he chucked the note onto his desk and rose to his feet, taking off his glasses and laying them on top of the note.

“But isn’t that what you want, dear Sansa?” Mr. Lannister chuckled darkly as he stepped forward, “For me to be ‘inappropriate?’”

“Please, Mr. Lannister…” Sansa whimpered, scrubbing her thighs together as Mr. Lannister raised his hand, gently cupping her face while staring down into her eyes.

“Please _what_?” Mr. Lannister cooed with a knowing grin, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as his thumb brushed her cheek.

“Let me…” Sansa stuttered, biting her bottom lip.  God, she was so freaking worked up right now, she couldn’t think straight.

“If you can’t say it, darling, then I don’t think - ” Mr. Lannister smiled.

“I want your cock in my mouth,” Sansa brazenly interrupted, enjoying the way his blond eyebrows almost rose to his hairline upon hearing her request.  “Please, Mr. Lannister, let me.”

Without saying a word in reply, the handsome history teacher simply stared hard at the younger lady, his hooded eyes darkening in an instant.  His chest rose and fell raggedly as his eyes searched Sansa’s hopeful face.

“Call me Jaime,” he whispered finally, lowering his mouth slowly.  Down, down he descended, inches away from her lips, his breath warm and inviting.

“Jaime…” Sansa breathed in a whoosh of air, her words cut off as Jaime’s mouth pressed against hers.  Their kiss, gentle at first, quickly became heated, a tangle of tongues and clashing of teeth as they lost themselves in the sensation.  Jaime’s hand wound tightly into her ginger locks, pulling her lithe form flush with his own body, her breasts smooshed against his chest as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.  Sansa, in turn, stood on her tippy toes, throwing her arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life.

“Lock the door,” Jaime rasped when he pulled back from her, running his tongue along his kiss-swollen lips.

Nodding her head silently, Sansa all but ran to the door, locking it as she spun on her heels to face her lover.  Watching intently as she sauntered toward him, her mouth fell open when Jaime’s hands lowered to his belt, unhurriedly unclasping the silver buckle and reaching for the zipper to his black dress slacks.

“On your knees,” he commanded tersely, untucking his shirt from its confinements.

Literally diving to kneel before the regal man, Sansa watched eagerly as Jaime lowered his pants off his hips, sliding his gray boxer briefs along with them.  His thick, erect cock sprang free, bobbing such that it almost smacked her right in the nose.  She licked her lips as Jaime’s hands pulled back the last vestiges of his foreskin.

“Take me in your mouth, love,” Jaime encouraged her more than ordered, running his hands in her hair as he smiled lovingly at her.  When Sansa looked up into his severely dilated eyes, she could see that he was having a difficult time staying in character.

“Yes, sir,” Sansa replied, shooting him a wink to let him know that she was having a blast.  Lifting her hand to grasp his member, she lowered her mouth to place several kisses to the rim of the head before darting her tongue out to lick the slit beaded with his precum.

“Christ, Sansa…” Jaime moaned when she opened her mouth wide, running her hand the length of his smooth cock and engulfing him in one swift move.  His hands gripped her head tightly, not in a demanding way but one that let her know she had him exactly where she wanted him.  “Your mouth feels like heaven.  Always.”

Bobbing up and down with vigor, Sansa sucked and laved his manhood, using one hand to keep up the rhythm while the other lifted to massage his balls, not ungently.  She knew that Jaime was holding back now.  The tension coursing throughout his legs and well-defined abs let her know that he was trying to maintain his self-control.

But self-control was decidedly _not_ what Sansa had in mind this afternoon when she had snuck into his classroom while he had been working with the chess club in the school library during lunch to leave that little note waiting for him upon his return.

As Sansa continued her oral ministrations, she looked up to see Jaime’s green eyes cast downward, his mouth gaping slightly, his breaths deep and forceful as he watched her going down on him in earnest.  Hollowing out her cheeks as she let go of his dick, Sansa let go of him with a loud, wet pop.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” she purred right before clasping his bare hips with both hands.  “I want this.”  Diving in with all she had, Sansa willed herself to open her throat as widely as possible, lunging forward to slide her mouth and tongue down his entire length, not stopping until her nose was tickled by the coarse, blonde hairs nested around the base of his cock.

“Oh, fuck!” Jaime cried out, slamming his eyes shut and throwing his head back as Sansa repeated the motion again and again.  Tightening his grasp in her hair, he finally began to thrust his hips, holding Sansa snugly as he began to fuck her mouth for real.

This.  This is what she had wanted today.  This is what she had dreamed about doing today at school while lying awake in the wee hours of the morning, her auburn hair splayed around her as she rested her head on Jaime’s chest.  She often found herself unable to sleep these days due to her naughty fantasies about the gorgeous older man who was constantly in her thoughts, no matter when or where.

While Jaime chased down his release, Sansa couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride that she could bring her lover so close so fast.  He always had been powerless to resist her, even back when they had first met last year at King’s Landing Academy after she had relocated to the new school district from Winterfell.  If she were being honest, she could say the same thing about herself.

She loved Jaime.

And he loved her.

“Sansa…Sansa,” he moaned in prayer, panting from his efforts.

He was close.  So close.  So…close…

And when Sansa, who had been holding firmly onto Jaime’s hips, reached for his ass, grabbing two rough handfuls of his taught flesh, she finally tipped him over the edge.

Freezing in place, Jaime’s eyes blew wide open as he came, silent as a stone save for the gasp of air he drew while his cock pulsed his seed into his willing lover’s mouth and down her throat.

Swallowing around his cock as she took everything he had to give, Sansa refused to choke, not pulling off until he had finished.  When she finally released his now-limp cock, she made a show of licking the last vestiges of his release from the corner of her lips, wiping her mouth in a very unladylike fashion with the back of his hand.

Now spent, Jaime felt weak at the knees, releasing Sansa’s head long enough to catch his balance by leaning back against his desk.

“I’m getting to old for these shenanigans, darling,” Jaime laughed as she rose to her feet while bracing herself on his naked thighs, taking his sated manhood in her hands and helping him stuff it back into his boxer briefs.

“Who says you’re getting too old?” Sansa teased him, carefully tucking him in place before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.  Just grazing his stubble made her core pulse.  She couldn’t wait until they got home to feel that three-day-old growth skimming her womanhood.

“Don’t you ever fear that we’ll be caught?” Jaime grinned smugly at her as he hiked up his dress pants and reassembled his outfit while Sansa studied his each and every move.

Pursing her lips together, Sansa folded her arms in front of her chest, pretending to actually consider his question.  “But Jaime, that’s half the fun.”

“The things I do for love…” Jaime began, grabbing her quickly and pulling her to him, enjoying the slight yelp she emitted upon contact.

“I never get tired of hearing you say that,” Sansa smiled as they stood there in a lover’s embrace, simply satisfied to stare upon one another.

“You’ll be the death of me, I am quite certain of that, you naughty little minx,” Jaime chuckled when he lowered his hands to her ass and gave a playful squeeze.

“Let’s go home,” Sansa cooed, waggling her ginger eyebrows at him as she pushed free of his embrace, not before Jaime stole a quick kiss from her swollen lips.

“I can taste myself on your mouth,” Jaime growled as she twirled with the grace of a prima ballerina from his grasp.

“You can taste a whole lot more if you’d hurry it up,” she taunted him, sashaying toward the classroom door and unlocking it.  “Pick up dinner on the way, yeah?”

“Of course,” he countered, still sitting on his desk as he folded his arms in front of his chest.  “I’ll be leaving here shortly.”

“OK, I’ll see you at home,” Sansa said as she shot him a wink, “And I hope that you haven’t forgotten what I promised you tonight.  Just saying.”  She enjoyed the feral look that darkened Jaime’s ruggedly handsome features as the notion sunk into his brain.  “So, don’t take too long grading papers.”

“Christ almighty,” Jaime groaned as he pondered her innuendo-laden statement.

“See you soon, my little elf,” she purred as she sauntered out of his classroom.  She had to cover her mouth to contain her fit of giggles that dared to escape when she heard Jaime muttering a string of lust filled curses under his breath.

Hurriedly Sansa made her way down the long hallway of the east wing of the high school, taking a short cut through the cafeteria toward the north wing of the building.  As she made her way toward the music room where she had left her purse locked inside her desk, Sansa couldn’t help but feel like she was on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well, teacher needs to see me after school.' - Van Halen


End file.
